


【KK】拯救王子大行动·第二个世界（中）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 金毛光X博士学长光打脸校园天才少女（白莲女表）题目：我的猫我罩
Kudos: 7





	【KK】拯救王子大行动·第二个世界（中）

经过堂本光一介绍，堂本刚才了解到这次所谓的“机器人大赛”只是让他们设计一个外形方案而已。要是真的做成机器人的话没有小半年是下不来的。  
“这次的背景环境是地外探险，所以外形十分重要，其实我是想做成爬虫形态的。但是往届都要求设计人形，今年没有明确说只要求了要生物形态，还明确说不能设计成爬虫……我还是姑且弄了个人形的方案……还有行动的时候，我本来考虑用轮子，但是轮子材料需要好好斟酌，用履带的话又会减少灵活性，很多崎岖的地方会过不去……”  
堂本光一说起自己的设计来真是头头是道，堂本刚虽然听不太明白，不过依旧觉得津津有味。  
“这样吧扣酱，你干脆设计两份，然后把草案交给……你们这次大赛的主审老师你熟悉吗？”堂本刚思索了一会儿握着他的手说，“你就说自己有些摇摆不定，问问他能不能两份都交上之类的，不求得到指点，只要让他对你的设计有印象就好了。这样就算有人调换也不怕。”  
“嗯。好。”堂本光一温柔地看着他，他一点都不觉得堂本刚小题大做，虽然两人今天才在一起，但他就是觉得两人之间有一种交往了十几二十年才会有的默契和温存。  
他幸福得享受着堂本刚对他的一切照顾，听着他为自己打算，胸口就觉得热乎乎的舒服极了。  
他的速度很快，在堂本刚觉得有些困想去睡觉的时候，第一份原本打算拿去参赛的设计图已经完成，而第二份也有了一个雏形。  
“这次的主审是黑岛老师，他给我上过不少课，应该认得我。”堂本光一见他困了，心疼得捏捏他的手催促道，“你先去睡吧，我弄完这个就睡，明天下了课就去给他看。他也没说不能求助老师，所以我去问问他应该没什么的。”  
“嗯……你上床来弄吧，陪着我。”堂本刚拉着他的手把他从懒人沙发上拖起来，先把电脑丢到床上，随后两人手挽着手去洗漱。  
事到如今堂本刚反而觉得，自己就像在度假一样，可以一直跟堂本光一在一起，可以不去工作，可以跟他过普通人的恋爱生活……  
堂本刚一边刷着牙一边往旁边看，刚洗过脸的堂本光一直起身来，金色的发丝上沾着几点水珠，有点像刚喝完水的某种大猫诶……  
他忍不住笑着捻去了堂本光一发丝的水珠，在他一脸疑惑转头过来的时候，凑上去用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊。  
堂本光一的脸呼地就红了，他欲言又止、满脸雀跃地看着堂本刚，等到他笑着刷过牙之后才一把将人圈在怀里直接深深吻住。虽然来势汹汹，但是舌尖试探的动作却很温柔。堂本刚顺从地张口迎上他探进来的舌头，灵巧地缠绕着划着圈子打了个招呼。分享过了彼此嘴里暖暖的薄荷味之后便是一次次双唇的触碰胶着。  
这一吻持续了很长时间，久到堂本刚都觉得自己有些站不住了，久到他伏在堂本光一怀里喘息的时候察觉到那家伙竟然已经硬了起来……  
“好啦，回去睡觉吧。”堂本光一深吸了一口气，不舍地用脸颊磨蹭着堂本刚的头顶，随后揽着他的腰一起回到卧室。堂本刚上了床躺着，而堂本光一则靠在另一边拿起了电脑。  
明天去买点要用的东西吧。自己的那点小伤应该两三天就好了。  
堂本刚久违得感受到了心动，他按了按胸口，侧卧冲着堂本光一的方向闭上了眼睛。

由于两个人的课程安排完全不一样，所以直到下午上完了全部的课堂本刚才见到堂本光一。  
见到他的时候堂本刚心里“咯噔”一下。他的脸色并不是很好看，而且他今天早晨出门的时候随身背着的电脑包……不见了。  
“扣酱……”堂本刚立刻迎上去，但是顾忌着这还是在校园里，他克制住了去牵他的欲望，跟他并肩走着担忧地问，“没事吧？”  
“没事。”看到堂本刚之后堂本光一脸上结的寒霜立刻融化了，他温柔地笑起来像小孩子炫耀玩具一样说道，“黑岛老师说我的思路很好！倒时候要交哪一个都随我，他说如果不出意外的话我应该是今年的第一名。”  
“我家光一就是厉害！”堂本刚毫不吝惜赞美地夸了夸他，果然堂本光一像猫似的眯着眼睛得意极了，堂本刚甚至觉得自己看到了他高高翘起的尾巴。  
“Tsuyo我们去超市吧？昨天做饭的时候家里没什么菜了，今天去买点。”堂本光一想起了“正事”立刻忙不迭建议道，“不过要是你累了就回家休息，我怕你走路多了、那里、那里痛。”  
他脸上掠过可疑的红晕，堂本刚好笑地拍拍他的手臂：“哪有那么严重啦！我今早擦药的时候好像那里都愈合了，现在走路什么的没有问题的。”  
他的手从堂本光一的小臂滑下、手指在他手掌间划过，勾住了他的食指和中指、一两秒钟之后才恋恋不舍地放开。  
两人相视一笑，眉眼间都带着满满的情意。

堂本刚常常幻想着、如果自己和堂本光一都是普通人的话，他们谈恋爱会是什么感觉。  
一起上课、一起放学、一起逛逛超市、一起回家做饭，晚饭后各自忙各自的事情，随后亲热一阵相拥入眠。  
曾经他渴望的生活，如今变成了现实。  
“买这个买这个，这个看起来大一点。”堂本光一站在好几袋橘子跟前挑挑拣拣，最后捡了一袋个大而且看上去比较成熟的放进了购物筐。  
堂本刚好笑地跟在他旁边，他负责在堂本光一挑菜的时候推车，而那突然变得活泼起来的大孩子回到身边的时候，会在把手中东西放入购物筐的同时接过车子自己推着，生怕累着了他似的。  
两人都贪婪地享受着与彼此相处的每分每秒。  
不过堂本刚没想到的是，就算到了这个世界，就算自己的身体都已经二十三了，还会遇到跟上一个世界一模一样的事情。  
“不……不行、我不能、不能进去，你会受伤的……”  
明明都已经硬得把自己下身蹭湿了一大片，但是堂本光一就是憋得满脸通红不松口。堂本刚无奈地叹了口气，伸手点点他的鼻尖道：“好啦，五天，五天之后好不好？到时我就好了，嗯……润滑剂和套我都买好了。”  
“嗯……五天，好。”  
堂本光一长长地出了一口气，他轻轻在堂本刚唇上吻了一下，撑起身体说：“你躺好，我想好好亲亲你。”  
“嗯。”堂本刚放下环抱着他的手臂，调整了一下姿势舒舒服服地躺在床上。  
堂本光一果真从脸颊开始，温柔又珍惜地顺着耳朵脖颈一路吻下来，柔软的唇拂过皮肤、仿佛用羽毛扫过一般的力度一寸寸吻着，堂本刚放松了一些，安心享受着他对自己的珍惜和爱意。  
他相信堂本光一的脑中某个地方肯定封存着他们交往的记忆，不然不可能只因为一夜的情缘就表现得如此情根深种。这个认知让他不由得开心起来。  
“嗯~那里、用力一点……”  
堂本刚羞涩的呻吟和黏软的请求在堂本光一耳中如同最烈的春药一般，他一直硬着的性器甚至弹了一下拍在堂本刚大腿上面。随即堂本刚顺从地张开腿想要攀住他的身体，不由自主地挺起胸期待着他的吮吸。  
“这里会很舒服吗？”堂本光一用手指揉揉他挺立的乳尖半是调侃半是好奇地问。  
“嗯~会、会舒服的……”堂本刚屈起腿磨蹭着他的身体催促道，“快点嘛……”“好啦好啦，你这孩子撒起娇来我浑身都麻了……”堂本光一喃喃着含住了他，轻轻地吮吸两下，听着恋人娇软好听的哼声心头大震，舌尖卷动着硬涨的小肉粒使劲浑身解数去挑逗爱抚。  
“嗯啊~~轻、轻点，呜……另一边，还有右边呢……”  
“嗯，右边也要。”堂本光一听话地来到另一边，轻舔了两下之后突然一头埋进堂本刚怀里紧紧地抱住了他。  
堂本刚有点茫然，他抱住堂本光一的脑袋柔声询问，嗓音里还带着一点情欲的慵懒和沙哑：“怎么了扣酱？”  
“……我也不知道……”堂本光一有些无措地一翻身紧紧将人搂住，“我……我说不出来，想跟你紧贴在一起，想……想要你，想就这样……永远都不分开，我是不是疯了？”他突然自顾自笑了起来，“我一定是疯了，不然怎么可能爱你爱成这样……”  
“哦，爱我就是疯了？嗯？你的意思是只有疯子才能爱我？”堂本刚故意歪曲道，堂本光一忙不迭抬头看着他连连辩解：“不是的不是的，我的意思是、就是……就是喜欢你嘛……”  
黏糊糊的情话消失在了交叠的唇瓣中间。

最后还是忍不住磨蹭着互相用手发泄了一番，两人在床上休息了一会儿之后一块去冲了个澡。堂本光一一直笑得傻乎乎的，他很勤快地帮堂本刚擦干身体，然后一下子将人打横抱起小跑到了卧室里。  
“哎呀你干嘛啊……”堂本刚懒洋洋地埋怨了一句，他现在浑身都软绵绵的用不上什么力气，只能让堂本光一摆布。就这样被安置在被窝里之后，堂本光一跑去关了灯又小跑回来钻进被子里“呼”地一把搂住了他。  
堂本刚很习惯地枕在他肩膀上、半个身体都伏上了他胸口。显然堂本光一也爱极了他这种略显小鸟依人的姿态，堂本刚都能听到他的心脏在怦怦怦一阵乱跳。  
“今天佳子把我的电脑借走了。”堂本光一轻轻拍打着他的后背低声说，“还问我，我的设计图完成了没有。”  
“嗯。”堂本刚淡淡地应了一声，撑起身体亲亲他的侧脸，“咱们不想这些了，先睡觉吧。”  
“嗯。”  
两人安静下来。被窝里面很暖和，堂本光一只露出脑袋，而怀里的人干脆整个都缩在他们的小窝里面。堂本光一特意调整了一下留下一个小孔让堂本刚能够呼吸，随后想着自己的心事闭上了眼睛。  
他真的很希望、自己现在所想的都只是臆测。他真的不想知道原来他的妹妹也并不是什么好人。

第二天佳子就把电脑还给了堂本光一，虽然她极力掩饰过了，但是堂本光一还是看出了她眸中的失望。  
他特意在桌面上放了一个“设计方案”的文件夹，里面是他一开始考虑过却废弃了的方案，甚至都没有做完。他打开文档看了一眼，果然有一个文件的最近访问时间是昨晚。  
堂本刚一见到他就察觉到了他的消沉。正好他下午没有课，就陪着堂本光一躲在教室的角落一起听大课。  
这种公共科目没什么学生认真听，最后几排甚至有看剧的也有打游戏的，老师显然习以为常，满不在意地在前面念天书一样讲着课。  
堂本刚怕堂本光一一直心情不好，于是写了一张小纸条主动递到他眼前：【同学，你长得好帅哦！待会儿一块去吃东西吧？】  
堂本光一只看了一眼，一直沉着的脸色立刻松散明亮起来，他强压着嘴角上翘的弧度，提笔刷刷刷地写了一句话，又把纸条递了回去。  
【你长得也好可爱。我们上床吧。】  
堂本刚一口奶茶差点喷出来。他不可思议地瞪了堂本光一一眼，却见他对着自己笑得春光灿烂。他们坐在窗口，阳光正好洒在堂本光一脸上，为他镀上了一层毛茸茸的金色光芒。堂本刚看着他，脸上的微笑越来越深，他用口型对他说：  
【我——想——亲——你——】  
接到他深情的注视，堂本光一先是一愣，随即苦着脸弯下了腰：被他看硬了……  
堂本刚带着甜蜜的盈盈浅笑转回头去看向前方眯上了眼睛，却在心中呼唤起了戒灵。  
【主人什么事？】戒灵的声音出现在他的脑海当中。  
堂本刚迟疑了一下问他：【我……要是在这里待了太久，现实世界会不会过很久？光一会不会有事？】  
【主人放心吧！这些小世界跟现实世界之间没有联系，您在回去之前，现实那边都是时间静止的。】戒灵安慰道，【不过……您还是要注意，不要在一个世界待太久，最好不要超过一年的时间。】  
【一年？】堂本刚心中一动，【为什么？】  
戒灵没有再回答。  
堂本刚默默地出着神，忽的就想明白了。  
自己会在这些非现实的世界迷失自我。  
如果真的一年年地停留在这个世界里，他会渐渐分不清哪个才是现实，到最后遗忘就成了必然。而且如果在这个世界老死，堂本刚也不明白现实世界的自己会出现什么情况。是猝死吗？还是……  
眼前蓦地出现了堂本光一孤零零躺在病床上的画面。他无声无息，周身散发着令人窒息的寂寥。  
不……不会忘记的，自己不会忘记他的！他才是自己最初的、最重要的爱人！  
“Tsuyo……Tsuyo？没事吧？”  
堂本光一压低了的声音从很近的地方传来，堂本刚猛醒过来，他愣愣地转头看了看，见他一脸担忧便下意识抹了把脸，却发现自己不知道什么时候竟然流下了眼泪。  
“没事，只是……想起昨天的梦。”堂本刚安抚地冲他笑笑，吸了吸鼻子做个深呼吸努力调整情绪，在桌子下面握住他的手，“待会儿下课讲给你听。”  
“……嗯。”  
上一个世界花了大概一个月的时间，还算不错，而这个世界……也争取两个月之内解决吧。反正光一一直都是光一，这就足够了。  
下课之后不等堂本光一追问，他就主动把现实世界的事情讲了一遍。从十多岁最初相遇、到携手相伴一路走来、再到四十岁的那次莫名其妙的晕厥……  
堂本光一听得很认真，越听越觉得熟悉，但他此时还没有多想，只觉得是自己做了差不多的梦，只不过忘掉了而已。  
“不过我还是想这样跟你在一起。”堂本光一牵着他的手用力握了握，蹭到他身旁蹭着他的肩膀低低地、雀跃地说，“我们可以自由自在地谈恋爱。当偶像太累了，我想要跟你有自己的生活。”  
堂本刚脸上的笑容淡了些，复又加深。他已经想开了，现实就是现实，已经无法改变，而这次穿梭于这么多世界中，正是给自己和光一体会正常生活的机会吧。  
所以，他不想再过多顾虑了。  
走在街上，两个人一直十指紧扣。其实堂本光一握过他之后就打算放开的，但是……堂本刚紧紧地抓着他没有松手。  
他这辈子都不想再松手了。

一个星期之后，所有设计方案都收齐交给评委老师们，很快就出了结果，通告一张贴出来堂本刚就拉着堂本光一过去查看。  
果然，佳子得到了最好的成绩，而堂本光一……根本连前十都没进。  
“怎……怎么这样？”堂本刚也有些惊呆了，“你不是说黑岛教授他……”“我要去问问。”堂本光一面无表情地冲着老师的办公室走去。  
随后他才知道，黑岛教授在前天接到了紧急通知飞去美国开会了，所以没有参加方案评审。  
从办公室出来之后，堂本光一一直沉默着，他的拳头握紧又松开反反复复，最终长长地吐出一口浊气，整个人都颓丧了下去。但是很快，他又打起精神来活动了一下肩膀。  
“算了吧。不过一次比赛而已。”他转向堂本刚冲他安抚地笑了笑，“没关系。说不定确实是我技不如人呢。”“不可能，我不相信。”堂本刚眯起眼睛，他大脑飞快地转动着，很快就定下了一个简单的计划。  
“走，不是说前十名现在都在开会吗？我们去找他们。”堂本刚说完扯着堂本光一的手腕就匆匆地往刚才公示上面记载的教室走去。  
“算了，刚，我……”“不行，不能算了。”堂本刚大声地、难掩怒气地打断他的话，他甩开堂本光一的手瞪着他问，“为什么原本属于你自己的东西你不去争取？你凭什么放弃？是你的就应该是你的，谁也抢不走！你跟我走！你自己不抢，我去替你抢回来！”  
他看剧情的时候也知道那个诡计充满破绽，那白莲花的表现也同样充满破绽，但是堂本光一没有去争取——不论他是不屑还是不舍——所以他自己就放弃了自己赢的可能。也是因为这个，他才……才落得那样悲惨的下场。  
堂本刚怒其不争，但是生气到了极点他的眼圈反而红了，呼呼地穿着粗气委屈地瞪着堂本光一，那副模样要多可怜有多可怜。堂本光一张嘴想哄，又觉得不太敢说话，怂巴巴地站在那儿冲他讨好地笑笑。  
“你跟我走！”说着堂本刚用力地“哼”了一声拉着他的手腕大步流星走去。被他突然爆发出的气场镇住，堂本光一不再说话乖乖地跟在他身后，心头却泛起一丝甜蜜，看着他急匆匆的背影眼神越发温柔。  
其实，这时候的发展已经跟原本的走向已经不同了，原来堂本光一十分缺钱，因为他又要搬家又要挣学费所以盯死了这次的第一，而现在他已经跟堂本刚同居，学费的话平时打工就足够了。他是真的不在意这次比赛，也不屑跟那些人争抢。但是……堂本刚如此为自己着想，他可不能辜负了他。  
两人很快来到教室门口，却正好碰到了急匆匆赶回来的黑岛教授。他身上带着一股能够察觉出来的寒意，看得出是风尘仆仆刚赶回来的模样。  
“怎么样光一？第一是你吧？”黑岛一看堂本光一要往教室里走，笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很看好你哦！咱们今年参加国际大赛的雏形我就打算拿你的方案来做基础了。”  
屋里的人看到黑岛搂着堂本光一的肩膀进来，顿时脸色各异。佳子显得有些紧张，下意识地望向站在屋子正中的男孩，那男孩回给她一个安抚的微笑，随后回头面色不善地盯着堂本光一，仿佛他做了什么天大的错事一样。  
“唉，光一君，我还想找你呢。”跟黑岛同一个研究室的一个女教授迎上来，有些恨铁不成钢地问，“你怎么就交了那么一份设计上来？甚至都还没完成呢！那不是你的水平啊！你要是缺时间就跟我说嘛，这是咱们学校自己的选拔，弹性还是很大的，再给你两三天好好弄一弄，也不至于成绩倒数嘛！”  
“啊？怎么回事？”堂本光一还未回话，黑岛就有点搞不清楚状况地率先问道，“光一不是第一吗？他截止前三天就已经把方案做好了啊？”而且还做了双份。不过黑岛明显已经意识到了不对，所以没有把后面这一句说出口。  
“诶？没有啊？”女教授也茫然地看向光一，“真的吗？”  
堂本光一原本没想闹得太大，但他此时回头看了一眼站在门口的堂本刚，回过头来深吸了一口气，严肃地点头道：“是的。我怀疑有人调换了我的设计方案。我想要看看评委老师看到的、和我交上去的是不是同一份。”  
“什么？怎么我就几天不在就出了这种事？”黑岛顿时气得脸色铁青，冲着站在屋中央的那男生吩咐道，“滨田，你去把所有报名学生的方案都调出来！不……先把光一的找出来。”他在十个入围的人里面扫了一眼，看了看放在桌上的名次表沉声道，“那个白山佳子，先把你的方案拿出来给我看看。”  
佳子顿时脸色惨白。  
虽然堂本光一按照堂本刚的嘱咐，卡着提交方案的截止时限交了自己的那份，但是毕竟那个姓滨田的就是管的方案收集，而收集和整理的工作时长是两天。  
所以看到佳子那份跟自己并不完全一样的方案的时候，堂本光一没有任何吃惊。能够考上这个学院，佳子也是有点真才实学的，已经有了方案略加改动这种简单的事情她完全做得来。  
他们现在身处一处阶梯教室，原本就有不少人在围观，现在知道了竟然有人调换了堂本光一的设计方案，这件事情顿时一传十十传百，还算挺大的教室不到十分钟就挤满了看热闹的人。  
要知道，堂本光一高中时就曾经参加了一个设计大赛，也是因为名次好才得到了J大的特招，甚至黑岛教授讲课的时候还分析过他的设计，所以稍微了解一些这方面事情的人就知道有他这个人的存在。  
黑岛年逾五十经验丰富，随手一翻就看出佳子的方案跟堂本光一的有七八成的相似，核心设计都是一样的，看得出来方案改过，可惜没有半点自己的思想，而且改动的大多是外形，然而堂本光一原本设计的就是最佳方案，她再改无疑都是画蛇添足。  
“我们的主题是类地星球的地外探索，部分仿皮肤的外壳设计这一点很好，但是你在它背后加一个轮子是什么意思？”黑岛眉头紧锁，“准备备胎？”  
话一出口教室里顿时哄笑起来。佳子涨红了脸，结结巴巴地解释道：“是、万一站立不稳背后、背后缓冲……”  
虽然她说得七零八落，但黑岛也听懂了，勉强点了点头，但是面色依旧难看。  
这时候堂本刚从书包里掏出了一个文件夹，默不作声地递给堂本光一示意他看看。后者打开一看，发现里面放着的是自己当初找黑岛看的那两份设计图。  
当时是堂本刚陪他在学校的图书馆打印出来的，J大每一个学生每年在图书馆都有五百张的免费打印分额，打出来的东西右上角都带着学号和打印的日期。堂本光一看着那两份被妥善收好的设计图面色又柔和了一些，转头跟堂本刚对视一眼，上前把自己手中的几张图纸递给了刚才出来询问自己的女教授并解释道：“我在这天就已经完成设计了，只是我做了两份方案，有点拿不定主意要交哪一份，就找黑岛教授先问了一下，两份图纸都在这里了。我交的是这一份人形的。”  
“没错，那天他来问我，我只说这次没规定必须要人形，让他看着哪个方案合适就交哪一个。”黑岛立刻帮腔道。  
堂本刚安安静静地站在一旁看着，这时候佳子和那个滨田的脸色大变，他们显然没有想到为什么平日里能不说话就不说话的堂本光一会主动提前去找黑岛讨论图纸的事情！  
几个评委老师很快聚在一起研究了一下那两份方案，他们都是在这个领域浸淫了十数年的人了，虽然外行可能觉得没什么，但是他们都一眼就看出堂本光一交上来的这两份比他们选出来的那个第一名的设计还要好。  
而且两者之间有着不可忽视的相似之处。  
“白山同学，解释一下吧。”黑岛脸色难看极了，他把他们两人的设计并排摆在桌上质问，“为什么你们两个的设计如此像？”  
面对质问，围观的人也在小声议论，教室里嗡嗡声响成了一片，而佳子脸色并不好看，这会儿捂着胸口摇摇欲坠。倒是有几个年轻老师看不下去觉得到底是女孩子还是应该留点面子，只是黑岛有绝对权威，他在一旁虎视眈眈，其他人自然不敢说话。  
“我……我不知道，我……我也不知道为什么会那么像的，哥……哥？”佳子情急之下哀求地冲着堂本光一叫道。  
教室里一片哗然。因为学校里没有人知道他们两个竟然是兄妹关系，毕竟两人才入学，而且姓氏都不一样，平时也没有过交集……不过也有人想到，既然是兄妹的话，那做出差不多的方案也就没什么奇怪的了。  
然而佳子的求饶并没有让堂本光一心软，他淡淡地用第一句话就推翻了众人心中为佳子找的理由：“我们没有血缘关系。不要叫我哥哥。”  
他其实一开始没打算针对佳子，只是看到她一脸“求求你替我背锅”的神情，干脆硬下了心肠掐死泛起的那一点点心软冷声道，“你那天莫名问我借了一晚电脑，就是为了拷贝走我的方案吧。”  
“没有！不是的！”佳子急急地解释道，“我那时电脑是真的坏了拿去修了，店里的人可以替我作证！你怎么能这样怀疑我呢？我明明、明明……呜……”  
她捂着脸可怜兮兮地哭泣着，有很多男孩子看到她那个样子都不禁开始心软，滨田也忍不住过去将她搂在怀里埋怨地瞪着堂本光一吼道：“你怎么能这样对佳子？她这样温柔的一个好女孩你凭什么处处为难她？她对你那么好，你根本不配做她哥哥！”  
“无理取闹！”站在一旁围观的堂本刚忍不住冷声喝道，“解释就给我解释清楚了不要含含糊糊就知道哭！现在所有证据都显示是白山佳子换了光一的方案还抄袭他，这跟配不配当哥哥有什么关系！再说人家家中自己的事情你哪只眼睛看到她对光一好了？又那只眼睛看到光一对她不好了？现在方案太像了我们问清楚真相就算为难她了吗？难道违心地无条件把自己的心血拱手送上才算是对她好吗？”  
或许是堂本刚的话又快又急根本没有给人留思考的余地，滨田恼羞成怒地瞪着他低吼：“你……你……你给我闭嘴你这个恶心人的死同性恋！”  
滨田一声大吼出来之后，“哗”地一下子，整个屋子寂静一片落针可闻。教授们都面面相觑，随后齐刷刷看向堂本刚，他们都没想到事情竟然会发展成这个样子。  
堂本刚也被惊得一愣，他根本不认识滨田啊，而且跟他应该也没有什么旧怨，今天这才第一次见面呢……  
那就只有一种可能了，那天自己陪堂本光一回家，被就在不远处的佳子发现了两人的关系——毕竟原剧情是佳子把光一捡回了家——然后佳子又告诉了滨田……  
他接着沉下了脸：什么意思？为什么要把这种事情也告诉他？难道是为了多一处把柄？  
不过这点小仇待会儿再报，最要紧的是不能让自己的事转移大家的注意力令佳子他们有机可乘！

=============================  
下章打脸！吱呦开嘴炮打死这对狗男女！顺便开个小车车w  
其实原本剧情他们做的也算是漏洞百出，只是看准了51性子就是怕麻烦也不爱争不爱抢，但凡他提出质疑、他俩的计划就会破灭的  
其实佳子还有plan B，要是堂本光一质疑她就会装可怜，堂本光一一心软就不会追究了。然而现在有了吱呦他自然是不可能心软啦  
下一章就是最后了，然后开一个第三个世界的小小的头w  
第三个世界是年轻的影帝与护犊子前辈的故事www  
另外再说一句，所有平行世界的光一都是现实世界中光一的一部分（所以吱呦要挨个年龄段地去拯救），说到底也都是光一本身，不存在出轨问题√到时候回到现实世界，大爷会拥有所有的记忆，就相当于他跟吱呦一起去了七个不同的世界做时空穿越旅行一样  
以及，佳子跟妈妈姓。我实在不想给这么个人设冠上堂本的姓氏……上次的信哉和晴一都是剧情需要嗯ORZ  
以及可能还会有人质疑原本剧情中就算佳子抄袭了大爷的方案又是怎么通过后面讨论和进一步制作的。第一佳子能考进这个专业证明她还是有真本事的，只是设计和创造力方面不行；第二他们的重头戏在制作和调试，佳子大可以说自己这部分偏弱，只是设计比较好，反正方案都定下了不会再改了；第三有滨田给她打掩护所以一点都没露馅  
还有一条就是原剧情里她是女主，有女主光环x


End file.
